Joe and Cody's Memories
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Joe and Cody look back back on their experiences and lucky to have each other as friends. Hope you like it! Write up some awesome reviews! Enjoy!


Joe and Cody's Memories

By: Terrell James (R.J.)

Summary: Chicken Joe and Cody Maverick talk about their childhood memories, their dreams of surfing and lucky to have each other. It's a heartfelt, yet very cool story. Hope you like it.

Chicken Joe walked through the beach and saw Big Z's home place in awe. He strolled through the beach and walked through the ocean, while the waves were streaming through. Then, he sat down for a minute, feeling the water through his feet and feels at peace in Pen Gu. Moments later, Cody Maverick came from behind him and saw Joe.

"Hey, Joe." said Cody.

Joe looked up and saw Cody in front of him said hi back.

"You got a minute?" asked Cody.

"I got lots of minutes, dude." said Joe.

Cody sat down and began a little conversation about their experiences in Pen Gu Island.

"So, I've been thinking lately that maybe this place would be a new home for me." Joe said.

Cody sighed and said, "I've lived here for a month and a half, so everyone here has been like family to me, ever since the contest and I've learned so much from Z that surfing isn't about winning, just enjoying the ride and have some fun, you know?"

"I guess. It's been a long ride for me since coming to Pen Gu." replied Joe.

"So, what was life like for you in Lake Michigan, as a Midwestern native?" asked Cody.

Joe sighed and explains, "Growing up in Wisconsin made my life seem more open. I've always been around many species of my own. It just became very clear to me that my childhood became more and more experienced. I always liked going around the corn fields just to feel at peace in my hometown and not only I've been a surfer, I also like to paint pictures, like corn and kittens. Also, surfing has been a part of my life so far, just like you since I was very young. I spent a few times in Lake Michigan surfing and I always dreamt about surfing in the big, ginormous waves. When Pen Gu came into my head, I felt as if this is the place to be. What's life for you Shiverpool?"

"Life in Shiverpool for me has been different from yours. I've always been small and not became heard most of the time. I have family there, only my dream of being a surfer has been difficult for me. My mom became very judgment at first and my brother Glen, has lacking respect for me and it's hard to go through life when your dream hasn't always been cool like now. I feel like a fish out of water and you feel so trapped. My only let-down is not knowing my dad, so I feel as if I have no one around in my life until you came along when I met you. So far, we're like loners in another world." said Cody.

Joe wiped his eyes and said, "Dude, that's a very touching story, dude."

"I know. Ever since I met you, I felt as if you're the only friend ever. Now I have lots of friends here at Pen Gu Island." said Cody.

"So do I, man. Not only I have friends here, my buddies, the Pen Guans are my friends there also." Joe said, happily.

"Is there any way I can get to know them better?" Cody asked.

"Don't worry. You can hang out with them if you like along with me and you'll get to know them. They liked you since the contest." said Joe.

"That's true. You know, honestly, I'm happy to say you're the closest friend in my life, man" said Cody.

Joe was very touched by the comment and the Pen Guans came behind them.

"Me and the guys are lucky to have you as our friend." said Joe.

Cody smiled at Joe and said, "Thanks, man."

Joe and Cody gave each other a hug and high-fives while the Pen Guans were cheering.

"So, you want to head back to Pen Gu Island?" asked Joe.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Cody.

Joe, Cody and the Pen Guans went to Pen Gu Island to hang out with their friends. Minutes later, Joe and Cody watched the sunset for a half-hour.

"Looking back at this experience has been a major breakthrough for me." said Cody.

"Yeah. It's been a long ride for me." Joe said.

"We've come a long way from our home to follow our dreams to be surfers and now it's come true." said Cody.

"I could get used to this, dude." said Joe.

"Me too." replied Cody.

As they watched the sunset, the radio is playing a new song from Aly & A.J. called "I'm here" as the song plays, Joe and Cody reminisced the experience they had in Pen Gu Island.

_No one needs to know how we feel_

_No one needs to understand_

_Cause they can't have a hold on us_

_It's not just any kind of love_

_I know when something is too sacred to touch_

_They don't see_

_You're right where I want you and I think_

_You could be_

_Something that's more than expected_

_Why let this go?_

_All the way down from here_

_I'm here_

_We both tend to run when we're hurting_

_We both tend not to forgive and forget_

_The past can't have a hold on us_

_For you my heart will give its trust_

_I don't ask much of you, just need your love_

_They don't see_

_You're right where I want you and I think_

_You could be_

_Something that's more than expected_

_Why let this go?_

_All the way down from here_

_I'm_

_Here you go again_

_Doubting yourself_

_For no good reason_

_You're listening to someone else_

_They don't see_

_You're right where I want you and I think_

_You could be_

_Something that's more than expected_

_Why let this go?_

_All the way down from here_

_I'm here_

As the song goes, Cody and Joe looked at each other and smiled when the moon rose.

"You're awesome, Cody Maverick." Joe said.

Cody smiled back at Joe, chuckles softly and said, "You're awesome too, Chicken Joe." said Cody.

Joe sighed softly and gave each other a hug and realized that they're best friends forever. Joe put his hand on Cody's shoulder and Cody put his fin on Joe's shoulder while the moon rose up from the sky and knew that they're going to be friends forever.


End file.
